Mi Amor
by Khloe1992
Summary: A love story of Peeta and Katniss in modern day!
1. Chapter 1

"_Mi Amor" _

_(Chapter 1)_

I'm at Gale Hawthorne's and Madge Undersee's wedding and at this point, I have a feeling that I'll never get married. While I'm walking to say goodbye and my congratulations to the happy couple, I spot Peeta Mellark. I have had a crush on him since the day he gave me the bread. It was a cold afternoon and it was the week after my father died in the mines. Without my father's job, my family lost a lot of money and we came to a point where we didn't have any food.

On my way home, I sat down under a tree in the rain starved and in that very moment, something happened. The baker's son, Peeta, throws me a loaf of bread. Since then, I have had a crush on the boy with the bread and have been earning a lot of money from hunting. When I see Peeta, I light up, especially when I hear people at school tell me he has a crush on me.

While thinking of Peeta, Peeta surprisingly comes up to me. Before he says anything, I thank him for the bread. Peeta looked surprised and said, "You remember that?" I smile and reply, "How could I ever forget, you saved my life."

Peeta gets really happy and at the moment and suddenly asks me out on a date. I quickly freak out and obviously say yes. When I'm about to leave Peeta, he grabs my arm and kisses me. I've never kissed a boy and never thought I would, especially with Peeta. Slowly, I kiss him back but, at that very moment, Gale punches Peeta and quickly he falls to the ground unconscious.

"_Mi Amor"_

(Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mi Amor"_

(Chapter 2)

Quickly, I run to Peeta super worried. I gently kneel down next to him and scream, "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta!" I begin to sob and angrily I go over to Gale. "What was that for, you jerk," I yelled. Gale sadly replies, "I'm so sorry Katniss, he kissed you and I couldn't let him do that. Before I could say anything, Gale touches my temple and within a second, I hear an "I love you" from him. "Wait, you're married," I exclaimed. Before I can even curse or hit him, Peeta's eyes open and he whispers, "Where am I?" I abruptly linger to him and before I can think, I say, "Peeta, it's me Katniss. Do you remember me?"

He responds, "No, I…." Before he could finish his sentence, I kiss him passionately. I say with a smile, "Now, do you remember me?" Beautifully, Peeta replies, "Yes, I never want to let you go." Gale furiously yells, "Dude, what the hell, she's my girl, so hands off!" Madge with a suspicious face walks up to Gale and asks him what the problem is. Gale turns around and says, "WTF are you doing here," without knowing it was his own wife. Madge angrily yells, "Excuse me?!

This is my wedding too you know! Wait…did you just tell Katniss you love her, when you just got married to me?!" Hearing this fight got me so agitated that I stepped in and said, "Don't worry Madge, I would never love Gale more than a friend. I think I'm in love with…..Peeta." Peeta says weakly, you really love me, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mi Amor" _

_(Chapter 3)_

I freeze at Peeta's words. Lovingly, I answer him with a yes and drive him quickly to the hospital. When I get there, my mother treated Peeta with special care. Peeta stayed in the hospital wing. When he was sleeping, I would go to his room and touch his hand for comfort. Days passed and still Peeta was unconscious, until this afternoon. When I heard the news that Peeta was able to leave the hospital, I screamed of happiness and joy. On my way to the hospital, I spot Madge at the Justice Building filing for divorce. Before I could walk to the hospital, I enter the Justice Building and walk towards Madge. I ask her, "Why are you getting a divorce?" Angrily, she responds, "Because apparently Gale is in love with you, jerk! "Whoa, I thought I was your friend?" "Don't worry, he'll love you again." I say. Madge rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, until then, screw you!" I leave angrily once I hear these words and head for the hospital. Finally, I get to the hospital, and hell breaks loose again because Gale goes up to me. When he is right in front of me, I yell at him that he should get back with Madge. Instead of saying no to my statement, he apologizes and gives me a hug. At this moment, I didn't care about Gale; all I cared was being able to be best friends with Madge again. I immediately tell Gale to run to Madge right away before she finishes filing for divorce. Once he hears the news, he rushes out of the hospital and leaves. Finally, I was able to see Peeta. Without hesitating, I run to his room and when I finally see his face, all my problems go away.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mi Amor" _

_(Chapter 4)_

I prance over to Peeta and give him a big and comforting hug. I tell him everything that has happened since he was gone. Then right when I finish, he says with a smile, "Katniss, now about that date tonight…" I surprisingly blush when he says these words. I quickly turn my head to him and give him a smirk. I say, "Yes, I dint forget," without even thinking about what I'm talking about. After a few hours of talking, I walk Peeta home and tell him, "See you at 8 o'clock," and then leave his house still blushing.

When I get home, I run straight to my mother and tell her everything. My mom was thrilled I was finally going on my first date, especially Prim, my little sister. Without hesitating, my mom and Prim take me straight to the District 12 mall just right after my mother finished work at the hospital wing. To be exact, we went to 24 stores to pick the right dress that was affordable. After searching for hours, I picked a dress. It was an azure blue dress that was strapless. I knew it was the perfect dress because it matched Peeta's eyes. Later, my mom and I finally go home.

Once I'm back home, I have exactly 2 hours to get ready. My mother straightens my hair while Prim starts painting blue designs on my nails that matches my dress. Peeta finally arrives so I walk down the stairs and I can see Peeta is pretty flabbergasted! He starts to compliment my beauty until we decide we leave should leave since my mom and Prim are listening. In the background, I could hear Prim tell mom, "There goes my brother in-law."

Peeta takes me to the best restaurant in District 12. He even insists on paying the bill for both of us. Quickly, I tell him that I could pay for myself but he just says, "No, allow me to baby, don't forget I'm a gentleman." I get a little caught off guard when I heard baby so I ask him, "I'm your baby?" Peeta whispers with a slight smile, "of course." Peeta suddenly kisses me for a long time apparently because our server leaves us alone when we were supposed to pay the dinner.

After dinner, Peeta decides to take me to his house to meet his family for the first time. I agree so we walk tointo his house and Christopher, Peeta's dad, gives me a hug. I start to feel welcomed until Peeta's mom says with an angry look in her face, "Don't tell me that is the girl you're in love with?!" Suddenly, the room goes quiet…


	5. Chapter 5

_Mi Amor_

_(Chapter 5)_

I think to myself, what did I do? Thankfully, Peeta quickly steps in and exclaims, "Mom, this is Katniss, my girlfriend." I freeze when I hear Peeta say I'm his girlfriend. I smile at the thought, he really is my boyfriend. Furiously, Peeta's mom, Mags, yells, "Never bring the Seam girl back in my house again!" Before I could step in, Peeta yells, "You can't make me!"

Christopher then steps in to the conversation and says softly, "Peeta, I approve, but whatever your mother says goes." "Peeta Ryan Mellark, you break up with Katniss or leave this house forever," screams his mother. Right when I'm about to step in the conversation again, Peeta yells, "Hell no! I am never going to break up with the love of my life so I'm moving out!"

I was very touched by how much Peeta loved me but, I was surprised that Peeta could express that much anger. I begin to cry listening to the fight all caused by me, so Peeta walks me outside right after he finishes packing his clothes and other stuff. Once we're outside, I continue crying on his shoulder until he lifts up his head. He whispers in a soothing tone, "It's ok hon, I'll just live on the streets." Without hesitating, I say, "No, you are going to live with me!"

I quickly take him home with me and bring him upstairs to my room. My mom comes upstairs to my room and sees Peeta and then asks, "What's going on?" I quickly tell her everything that happened in the past hours and then I ask her, "Mom, can Peeta please live here?" My mom thinks for a while and responds, "Sure Sweetie, but just for 1 moth, do you understand?" I smile and hear Peeta say, "Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." It is now around 11 P.M and Peeta is fast asleep in a bed right next to me.

Once I fall asleep, I get driven in a nightmare about Peeta dying. I wake up screaming and Peeta quickly awakes and runs to me. "Oh Peeta," I whisper. "Katniss, what's wrong," Peeta says. "It was so scary, Peeta, never leave me," I say as tears fall down my cheeks. He replies softly while comforting me, "No…. I'll never leave you; you're my whole life, without you I would be nothing." Peeta then sleeps with me for the rest of the night, wrapping his arms around me. With Peeta, I clearly have no nightmares. Suddenly, I wake up by someone shaking me. Whoever it is, they say, "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss! Wake up!" When I finally open my eyes, I see a guy who isn't Peeta, its Gale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I scream when I see the sight of Gale but, I couldn't deny I missed him. When I give Gale a hug, I see his grey eyes watering. I ask, "Are you alright?" He responds," I just filed for divorce with Madge and its official." I couldn't believe the words he was saying. Before responding, Gale says, "Peeta is trapped in the Capitol and the only way to get him out is by knowing you love me instead of him." For some apparent reason, I really didn't love Peeta; right now he was pointless person to me. What… is happening? "Gale, I need you, you're my all, Gale… be mine?!" After I say this, Gale kisses me. I'm about to pull away until I hear a gun shot and automatically I run out the door and find Peeta dead. I turn around and see Gale smile. Before I can do anything, I scream!

I suddenly wake up. Peeta holds me and asks me what happened. I really didn't know what was happening to me but I realize it was just a dream. I love Peeta and nothing is going to change that. I tell him all that occurred in the dream, from Gale to his death. Peeta tells me with a hug, "Maybe today we should definitely go apartment searching." I didn't know at first what he was talking about but, I knew it was right if we lived together because then we could comfort each other from all the nightmares we would get. I respond, "I would love to have our own place together but, I have to ask my mom." We talk for a bit and head downstairs. I walk to my mom and ask her, 'Mom, can Peeta and I live in our own apartment since we already graduated?" My mom and Prim give us a weird look and say, "Since you're now 21 and already have a job, I think it's acceptable for you to live with Peeta. Have fun!" Peeta thanks my mom and we head out to look for our new home.

After hours of searching with a salesperson, we find the perfect place and sign all the papers and pay the first 2 months of rent. Peeta and I run home and pack up and say our goodbyes. We get to the apartment and gather all our things as we walk to a new way of life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today is my first day in my new apartment with Peeta. Our apartment is a bit big completed with what things I bought and some things my mom passed on to me. Today, Prim is coming over. She really doesn't understand that I moved in with Peeta because I really love him. She thinks I love Gale and that I moved in with Peeta because we both couldn't afford to pay rent by ourselves. I plan to tell her everything today while Peeta is at his new job. Peeta is taking a job as a physical therapist. He studied physical therapy all through college so I think it won't be a hard job for him. I can't deny it but I'm a bit nervous on what she's going to say about me loving Peeta. The doorbell rings, I open the door and hug Prim. I missed her. I lead her to the kitchen table and begin telling her about my relationship with Peeta.

I could figure out that Prim was about to explode. And the next thing you know, she does. "What the heck are you thinking? Peeta may be sweet and be an angel but he is not meant for you. Gale is. He's been with you since the day you were born and always had loved you. He probably broke off his marriage with Madge to be with you." Before I can say anything, Prim storms off. I run after her and stop when I hear her calling someone saying," Gale, Katniss broke up with the Mellark kid, go get her." And then hangs up the phone.

I decide to ignore what just happened and walk to Peeta's office. While walking, I spot Gale and decide I should talk to him and stop this nonsense. I get to Gale and before I can say anything, Gale says," Hey, I got Prims' call about your break up and I know it's not true. You would break his heart." I tell him," Ya, I didn't break up with him. It was all Prim. Hey, I just want to tell you to please stop trying to make us a couple." Gale just kisses me and says, "This is goodbye then," and walks away. I turn around and I find Peeta standing there as he watched Gale and I kiss. I don't even try to run to him, I just turn around and walk away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I decide to go back to the apartment. It's been about an hour since Peeta saw Gale and I kiss. I get to the apartment and Peeta is not here. I run to his house. I reach his house and I knock the door and still no one answers. I get back at the apartment and once I open the door I hear voices coming from upstairs. I run up the stairs and to my room. I notice Peeta with another girl packing. I ask him," What are you doing and what's this girl doing here?" He replies, "I'm moving, Sam over here let me stay at her place until I can pay for my own apartment." I begin to tear and say, "Why?!" Peeta replies, "Because I found you and Gale kissing. Our relationship wasn't meant to be." "No… Peeta," I say. Peeta interrupts, "Its fine, I know you like Gale. Maybe I can start a new relationship with Sam." I try to tell him that I really don't like Gale and that he was the one kissing me but he won't listen.

I run out of the room, crying my heart out. I think Peeta heard me because he yells my name. I don't answer. Ten minutes later, I finally stop crying and walk back to MY apartment. I open the door and walk to the living room to watch some TV to relax myself. I see Peeta sitting in the couch. I walk over to him and ask," Why are you still here?" He replies," I thought it would be nice to at least say goodbye." He gets up from the couch and grabs my hand, "When you're with Gale and I'm with Sam don't forget that I still love you." He kisses my forehead and walks out.


End file.
